Swimming Lessons
by Ninjapocalypse2
Summary: What happens when an accident on the Wounded Coast results with Fenris learning that Hawke can't swim? Well, the student becomes the teacher. Rated T for language violence and sensual scenes in future chapter First fan fiction ever! Rate and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Swimming Lessons

What happens when an accident on the Wounded Coast results with Fenris learning that Hawke can't swim? Well, the student becomes the teacher. Rated T for language and sensual scenes First fan fiction ever! Rate and Review please! Comments and critiques are appreciated. :3

Fenris took another swig of his wine straight from the bottle, wiping the remaining residue from his lips with the back of his hand. Slumping back in his chair he stared into the fire with un-interest, "I really need to do something…" Fenris muttered.

"Well I'm glad we finally agree on something." Fenris whipped his head towards the door, and he saw Hawke with a smirk tugging on her lips leaning against the door frame. Relaxing his tensed posture he collapsed back in his chair,

"Hawke" he said offhandedly. She sighed dramatically, pushed herself away from the door, and stood directly in front of his view of the fire.

He gave her a look, and she laughed "What? Am I interrupting your brooding?"

Fenris scowled at her "As I told Varric, I don't bro—"

"I know I know 'I don't brood'" She interrupted with a sweet smile as she tried to mimic his deep husky voice. She bent down and brushed some hair from his face and looked straight into his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" She murmured her light blue eyes swimming with emotion, but before Fenris could place it she pulled away and straightened up.

"Anyway, the reason I came is because Varric heard that there were some slavers that just moved in a cave up by the wounded coast. And I thought that you might want to join Varric, Aveline and I tomorrow and give them the best Kirkwall house warming gift we could offer." Hawke said with mischievous look in her eyes. Chuckling at Hawkes obvious intent, Fenris stood up and nodded to her,

"I would love to." They stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes, neither daring to move, not knowing what would happen. It was the way she stared at him when he… he left her that night. Full of pain, yet a gentle love that he never felt he deserved, especially in that moment.

Hawke finally broke eye contact and turned from him walking to the door she stopped right before walking through, "See you tomorrow. Oh and maybe afterwards we can resume reading together? " She asked glancing over her shoulder briefly before walking through and descending the stair case. Realizing his throat was dry; Fenris swallowed and glanced down to the floor.

"Tomorrow… Yes I think I would like that" He repeated as he stared back at the doorway where Hawke was standing only a moment before. Hawke, he didn't know what to make of her. _She has every right, every damn right to hate me.._. _But she just keeps looking at me with those eyes!_ Fenris began to angrily pace in front of the fire place, rage tearing through him, gripping determinedly not wanting to let go. _After all I did to her, use her and throw her away, protecting her but then keeping her at an arms distance. And she just gazes at me, her eyes trying to tell me anything, everything, but yet hiding so much. _Throwing himself to the nearest wall Fenris punched it with all his might_, those damn eyes! _He held it there, willing for his anger to just leave him. The force of the punch caused the gauntlets to dig painfully into the flesh in his palm, Fenris watched as a tiny drop of crimson fall to the floor. Fenris let the pain replace the anger, Hawke didn't deserve any of this, and she never did. Fenris groaned, _I need some sleep_. Grabbing his sword off the wall next to him, Fenris finds a corner facing the door and attempts to fall asleep.

Trudging through the hot dry sand of the wounded coast, Fenris followed Hawke, Aveline, and Varric up where these slavers were hiding. Hawke and Varric were rattling on about the latest rumor about her, Aveline walking silently beside them.

"Hey elf," Fenris glanced to his left and noticed Varric pulled back from Hawke who was now talking to Aveline. "You have this gloomy black cloud just hanging over your head, more so than usual. So what's wrong with you and Hawke this time?" Fenris was taken aback

"What makes you think it has anything to do with Hawke?" He spat at Varric, glancing at Hawke to make sure she didn't hear anything.

Varric chuckled shaking his head, "Well one, your hung-over, and two, you are avoiding talking to her like she's the blight but you keep staring at her ass!" Fenris groaned "I am not staring-"

"Hold up" Varric threw out his hand and halted Fenris' movements, he glanced at Hawke and Aveline and he saw that she had triggered a trip wire. But nothing had happened and they obviously didn't notice. "Probably just letting the guys know inside that were here, be ready. Oy! Hawke, Aveline, get ready." Hawke pulled her staff off her back and Aveline fallowed suit with her ax and shield. Not a second later, Slavers started pouring out anywhere and everywhere, they were quickly surrounded. Hawkes grin quickly grew.

"Hey Varric," She called over her shoulder "I still have a higher body count than you, whoever wins this round buys the drinks tonight?" Without any warning an arrow zoomed past her head and buried itself into the chest of a slaver closest to her.

"One," Varric said with a smirk as he reloaded Bianca. Immediately Hawke through a stone fist at a random slaver and winked at Fenris.

"Let the games begin!" She called and everyone began fighting fiercely. Arrows and Lightning were raining down everywhere from Hawke and Varric while Aveline and Fenris were keeping the worst off of the two distance fighters. But there were too many, Hawke was quickly being stressed by three men who would not let up. Hawke was backing up from the men, dodging and trying to block the incoming swings from them. _Shit! They won't let up! _

"Varric, I need a little help!" Hawke felt her foot slipping slightly. _I don't think I'm going to have—"_Her foot slipped off the cliff and she felt herself falling. Hawke watched as she fell away from the cliff's edge. The slavers observed her plummet into the water and she hit the water hard and began thrashing_. I don't know how to swim!_ Hawke began to scream, but the salt water kept rushing into her mouth, scorching her lungs, pleading for air. Hawke began to severely panic. _I'm going to die! _She thought as she began to lose focus and begin to submerge underwater.

Varric heard Hawke call for his help. "I'm coming Hawke! Just hang in there!" He began moving slowly to her position, shooting a bolt into a slaver, killing him. He turned and began advancing on Hawke's position. Varric fired on the slaver closest to her. She was dangerously close to falling over the edge. He fired one more time at the slaver, but he kept advancing on her. A swift blur of luminescent blue flew past Varric's head before he could reload Bianca. It was Fenris and he was blistering with raw fury, he cut through slavers like they were butter. He was especially brutal to the men who pushed Hawke off the cliff and brought the flat end of the sword down on top of his skull, utterly obliterating his head, blood and grey matter spewing everywhere. With a snarl, Fenris sliced the remaining man in half. Without wasting another moment, Fenris dropped his sword, turned, and shot into the water straight after Hawke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to my friend Hailey for editing my story, it means alot! :D

Now enjoy chapter 2! :D

_Hawke… Hawke… Hawke!_ That is the only thing Fenris could think of the entire time throughout the fight. She was being overwhelmed by those slavers, and Fenris couldn't get around the barrier of men that were surrounding him.

"Varric, I need a little help!" Fenris blocked an incoming blow from an axe and was struggling. _Wait! Hawke is calling for help? That woman never calls for help! That stubborn pig headed woman!_

"I'm coming Hawke! Just hang in there!" _Varric!_ Fenris crammed his neck as far as he could, begging for a view of Hawke to make sure she was alright. Suddenly, she fell, Hawke backed up too far and a slaver used that to his advantage and forced her off; Fenris snapped, a guttural roar tore through him as rage gave him a second wind of strength. The lyrium in his skin resonated through him and he felt stronger than before, he rushed every single slaver to get to Hawke. His mind disconnected from his body as he rushed past Varric chopping and hacking a bloody pathway to get to her. Fenris singled out the one man that had been the one to push her, crushing the man's skull. Gore painted his body but he ignored it and continued on towards Hawke. Everything seemed sluggish; his body acted on pure instinct and his mind was desperately trying to catch up. Fenris couldn't see Hawke above the water. _She's drowning! Did they manage to wound her?_ His mind swam with fear. Not waiting another moment, he leaped into the water.

In Tevinter, when Danarius went to check on his shipment of "property" Fenris was always required to come for… _special means_. Danarius frequently made trips to Saharon by boat and some of the recent property that he received would often try to run away by jumping ship and trying to swim as fast as they could. Fenris' job was to then swim after them and kill them in any excruciating way possible, to make them shriek. After they die, he was required to tear their limbs apart, and let the limbs float up to the boat. All for display, to show the other slaves and possible magisters, that nothing would be tolerated. Swimming was one skill that was useful to him throughout his life; it has saved him many a time.

Now he was going to save his Hawke. Fenris caught sight of her beneath the water, she appeared to be unconscious. Little wisps of bubbles coming from her throat. Fenris kept pushing down through the water, his limbs burning with a tired ache. _Kevesh! I'm beginning to tire! _With one last push he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his frame. Fenris struggled to get his weak body towards the surface, to save Hawke.

Finally breaking the surface, Fenris sucked in a vast amount of air, panting as his lungs ceased to burn. Fenris looked down at Hawkes unconscious form, her usually flushed lips were turning blue, he needed to hurry and get to the shore. Somehow managing to reach the beach, Fenris carried her to the higher ground before collapsing on his knees. He placed Hawke on the ground and put his ear to her mouth, she wasn't breathing. Fenris heard stomping and he recognized it as Varric with Aveline hot on his heels. They kneeled down opposite to Hawke's unconscious form.

"Is she alright?" Aveline asked, hovering over her limp body.

"She's not breathing." Varric muttered, wondering what the elf was going to do.

Fenris began pumping her chest, trying to re-start her heart. Placing his mouth over hers he exhaled, and then resumed pumping. Nothing was working. Fenris began to pump faster and continued to breathe for her lungs.

"Fenris…" Varric murmured not looking at him, sadness coating his face. Quickly Fenris began tearing off his gauntlets, when his arms and hands were bare of armor he brought a clenched fist to his face and began to glow.

"I will not allow this Hawke…" Fenris dove into Hawkes chest and gripped her heart, and sent a shockwave through her. Hawkes body bucked and her eyes shot opened and she gulped air. Fenris quickly removed his hand and held onto her body and let her cough out the water trapped in her lungs.

"Thank god… Fenris, that was… remarkable." Aveline murmured.

Relaxing in Fenris' arms, Hawke began breathing normally. But being in the soaked mage robes she began to shiver from the icy water.

"Hey Fenris… you know what?" Hawke snickered weakly. "I think I have to buy you a drink…" she whispered before she passed out from fatigue. Fenris couldn't help but smile at Hawke, only she could make a joke in the face of death.

"Stubborn woman…" Fenris said, picking her up bridal style. "Come on we need to get her home." Without any other words, the three of them headed for Kirkwall, determined to get Hawke to safety.

Slowly regaining consciousness, Hawkes eyes fluttered open; she glanced around realizing she was in her bed. Remembering all that had happened she grumbled at herself. _I'm such an idiot! Falling off that stupid cliff and almost drowning, if Fenris hadn't saved me… ugh I don't even want to think about it._ Yawning Hawke shifted in her bed and inhaled happily. _My nice comfy bed… _She started to snuggle back into the sheets, but the familiar creak of the bedroom door opening made her glance up. Fenris was standing there, his hair damp and unruly, wearing really baggy clothes obviously not his. They looked strangely familiar… He began nervously shifting in his place.

"Forgive me; my armor was wet so Oriana said I could borrow these. I think they were your brothers." Fenris explained, running his hand through his hair. Hawke couldn't help but smile at the image, Carver, who was now with the Templars, had left some of his clothes because they were too small. Seeing Fenris wear them, and the shirt being too big for the well-built elf was an endearing sight.

"Hawke, I have a question, if I may ask?" Fenris asked, snapping Hawke out of her trance. Feeling stupid for staring, Hawke nodded and patted the spot next to her. He padded over to the bed and sat by her.

"When we brought you home we had that… abomination check on you to make sure you didn't receive any wounds to cause your drowning. He said you had none, which made me think…" Fenris trailed off. "Are you unable to swim?"

Hawke started to blush from embarrassment,

"No…" She said glancing away "but it's not like I have not tried! One time, my father tried to get Carver to teach me, but when I got into the water, I was so scared I started to discharge electricity from my body, and we were _in_ the water, Carver started screaming…" Fenris listened in amazement as she was babbling on about frying her brother in the water; he could just imagine a distressed Hawke and her brother scrambling out of the water to safety. She huffed, ending her story, looking to Fenris as if she were waiting for him to say something.

"Well since you're here, do you want me to explain to you more about reading? I was supposed to teach you today, right?" Hawke asked hopefully, wanting to spend more time with him, and change the subject. _Teach…_ Fenris murmured in his head. _That's it! _Standing quickly, he looked at Hawke who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Excuse me; I… need to check on something." Without another word, Fenris left the room, leaving a very confused Hawke, alone in her bed.

Just a little bit of facts for you :)

Kevesh is one of the things Fenris says in the game when he is low on Stamina

(When I was writing this story I was listening to the song Carnival of rust, its really good, check it out if your interested)

Thank you for reading! ^.^ Dont forget to review! More chapters will be coming soon :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! **

**My dad edited this chapter, and I am really glad I let him! He gave me the best ideas for this story. **

**Thanks Dad! **

**(I don't own any characters…) - Disclaimer **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to Review! (It makes me super happy! :D) **

_He… left, again. _Hawke rolled her eyes and huffed, hugging her knees to her chest. _I really wanted to help him read, too. _Hawke didn't know what to make of Fenris, there were times she wanted to punch him for being so thick headed, and then there were times when she wants to just pull him close and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. _How is it so hard for me to keep a guy? All Isabella has to do is bend over, and she has a mountain of guys ready for her. And Merrill, she always had my brother fumbling over her, but she never noticed. I mean even Aveline has a husband for Makers sake! And I can't have the guy I like even stick around. _Noticing that it was getting late, Hawke walked over to her vanity and pulled out a brush and began combing her hair. Finishing her rant about men in her head, Hawke put the brush back and went to bed, no longer wanting to argue with herself. Laying her head back on her pillow, Hawke closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

_Knock, Knock… _Rousing from her sleep, Hawke groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes. _What time is it? _Getting out of bed, Hawke retrieved her usual robes and walked slowly to the door. Yawning, she called out "Yes?" A few moments later Bodahn's voice came through the door.

"Pardon the interruption Messer, but Isabella is here to see you."

"Isabella?" Hawke responded "Why is she here so early?"

"Actually Messer it is around noon, you slept quite late. Why don't you come down, and I'll make you a cup of tea."

Blushing slightly, Hawke dressed herself in her Fugitive Mantle Armor (which was nice and new) opened the door and descended down the stairs. Her faithful Mabari hound, Mr. Pickles, was rolling on the floor in front of the fire place with Sandal. Hawke grinned at the sight; those two had become fast friends ever since their "conversation" in Mabari. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Hawke spotted Bodahn coming from the kitchen with a nice steaming cup of hot tea just for her. Handing her the cup, Bodahn smiled.

"Isabella is in the study Messer, have a pleasant chat." With that, he shuffled over to Sandal and Mr. Pickles. Sipping the warm tea, Hawke walked over to the study and walked in. Not immediately seeing Isabella, she heard some ruffling up stairs. Peaking around the corner, Hawke spied Isabella messing with her books. Noticing her presence, Isabella smirked.

"Oh there you are Hawke, you were taking so long that I thought you might have had company up there with you."

Hawke rolled her eyes, "You know I don't let just anybody into my bed, Bella."

"Well, if you happen to get lonely at night, I added some of my favorite books here in your little library to keep you… company." Isabella said with a saucy wink as she began sauntering toward Hawke. "But for now, what do you say to a little dagger shopping?"

"Dagger…? Like the blade?" Hawke said with an arched eyebrow, not knowing the true meaning behind her words.

"Yes Hawke, like the blade. But I do have a sword to sheath tonight, if that's what you meant..." Offering only a sly smile Isabella grabbed Hawkes hand and hurried over to the exit.

Calling over her shoulder Hawke said, "Bodahn! I will be back later. Take care of Mr. Pickles!" With that, Hawke and Isabella were out the door and heading to high town market.

_At least she actually meant dagger… _Hawke laughed at herself, _I am really becoming as corrupt as Isabella. _

"Oh, isn't this the cutest little dagger you have ever seen?" Isabella cooed, handing Hawke the stiletto.

"Cute? Really Isabella?" Hawke said examining the blade. "Looks like every other blade I've seen." Isabella huffed and took the blade back from her and put it back where it belongs. Hawke shrugged, she never really knew the meaning behind blades, and if they could cut they were good, right? There was one blade that was irreplaceable though. Hawke pulled out her small red dagger and smiled a bitter-sweet smile. This was her father's favorite dagger; he always said that it saved him when magic couldn't. He gave it to her right before he died. '_Remember my dear daughter'_ he had said '_Magic always had its uses, but like anything else, it's not perfect. There might be a day when your magic will fail you in some way, and I won't be there to save you. And for that reason I am giving you this blade, so if I am not with you physically, I will always be with you here.'_ Remembering his wise words Hawke beamed, he was such a kind and wonderful father. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Hawke sheathed her blade. She looked around and spotted Isabella looking at another assortment of weapons. Hawke walked back over to her.

"So," Isabella said without looking up. "How is that delectable elf doing? He has that cold smolder thing going on right now and it is marvelous."

Hawke chuckled and shook her head "Still trying to get with him Isabella?"

"I try to get with anyone Hawke, you know that. But since he is your territory, I would never have my way with him… not without permission anyway." Isabella's eyes glinted with mischief.

Hawke looked toward the ground and the sadness set in. Hawke tried to not let it bother her, but that night keeps replaying in her mind. She knew Isabella meant well, in her own way, but it still hurt. _He isn't mine… never was._

"Well speak of something sexy, and he will appear!" Isabella exclaimed happily. Confused by her words Hawke turned and saw Fenris, he looked determined as hell and was looking for something. He turned and spoke briefly to a merchant, and Hawke saw him point towards her. Fenris turned and they made eye contact. They locked eyes, not breaking eye contact he strode over to her. Isabella leaned to Hawke and whispered.

"Oh, that's a new look. Doesn't that turn you on Hawke?" Isabella giggled in anticipation. Fenris reached her and the look he gave made her feel like the pray that had just been cornered.

"Fenris?" Hawke questioned. Immediately his features softened at her words.

"I have been looking for you." Fenris explained, "I went to your mansion but Bodahn said you went shopping."

"Why have you been looking for her sweet thing? Have an itch that needs to be scratched?" Isabella said crossing her arms, exposing even more cleavage than Hawke thought possible. Fenris glowered at her before returning his attention to Hawke.

"I have something to show you, by the wounded coast. Can you come?" Fenris said before turning to Isabella "alone." He added.

"Okay, okay I'll leave." Isabella said holding up her hands as a sign of surrender. "See you later Hawke, I am going to the Rose, have fun!" She turned and gave Fenris one final wink before leaving.

"The wounded coast? What could possibly be there?" Hawke probed.

"It's a surprise of sorts." Fenris said shifting his stance. After a short pause, Hawke exhaled.

"Alright, let's go then." Hawke said with a small smile. She began to walk away when a small cough stopped her. Confused, Hawke turned and looked at Fenris who was smirking.

"What?" She said

"I know you usually lead Hawke, but this is a surprise, you don't know the way." Fenris stated matter of fact. Smacking herself mentally, Hawke gestured in front of her.

"Lead the way." She said grinning. He nodded mutely and they strolled side by side to the mysterious destination Fenris had planned.

Treading along in silence, Hawke felt incredibly awkward. This is the first time they had been alone together in years. Usually talking comes easy to Hawke, she's a people person, and frequently Fenris has told her how irritating her talking was. She loved that. Once he told her she was annoying, she just wanted to talk to him constantly. That's probably when she started to fall for him. He is unbelievably smart for being a former slave, strong, exotically handsome… Hawke could go on and on.

Fenris was watching Hawke from the corner of his eye. She seemed kind of dejected in his opinion. His usually bright and annoyingly cheerful Hawke was absent. _My Hawke? _Fenris shook his head. _She is not mine, she never was… _Once again looking at Hawke he saw her discomfort, and it pained him. They have been apart for so long, Fenris was normally a person who hates the company of others. She had grown on him, annoyingly so but she had grown. _I left, because I was terrified. Those memories that came back were just another one of my faults thrown in my face. But in part I left so I do not create a connection. It would be too dangerous for me… and for her. _Fenris glanced up. _But now I can repay her for her kindness, and for the pain I gave her. _With renewed confidence Fenris had more purpose in his stride.

Hawke noticed this change and was even more confused, where is he taking me? Fenris quickly veered down off the main road and it became awfully steep and unsteady. The length of the robe wasn't helping either, she tripped many a time. Something caught Hawkes foot and she couldn't catch herself, Fenris swiftly caught her hand and pulled her upright.

"Are you alright?" Fenris asked looking her over for injury.

"I'm alright," Hawke assured him, her face slightly flushed "It's the robes, they're too long." Fenris scrutinized her outfit of choice and groaned. Glancing away, she could have sworn she had seen Fenris slightly blush. Without warning Fenris picked her up and carried her down the hill. Slightly alarmed Hawke babbled in protest.

"Wha- what? Fenris! What are you doing?" Fenris turned and looked at her, and the emotion his eyes displayed took her breath away. His eyes captivated her, passion and desire all in one. She never forgot this look, 2 years ago.

"Fenris, I…" Hawke began, wanting to tell him how she felt. She tried to forget, to move on, but she couldn't. Fenris stopped walking, and she knew this would be the moment. His strong arms wrapped around her body and she could feel the even beating of his heart. Nothing else mattered it was just them, alone-

Without warning, she was falling, Fenris dropped her. Out of the blue she was surrounded by water, Hawke sputtered and gasped.

"Fenris? Help!" She managed to get through. Fear_. No! This isn't supposed to happen. _

"Hawke." Fenris' voice came through with an even tone. "Stand up." _What? Stand up? _Hawke calmed her floundering and realized something. Her feet can reach the ground. Fuming, Hawke realized how stupid she must have looked.

"You…" Hawke began, her rage boiling. "You asshole! You knew I couldn't swim and you just throw me in the damned water? What could you possibly get from this? When I get up there, you are so dead!" She was pushing towards the edge of the bank, trying to reach Fenris. When she reached him they stood face to face, only an inch apart. Fenris stood his ground unflinching. Finally he crossed his arms and opened his mouth to say something.

"Hawke, how would you like to learn how to swim?" Matter of fact, to the point, but the words didn't register in her mind. "I thought I might teach you. Would you like to learn?" Hawke backed up slightly taking his words in.

"You, want to teach me?" Hawke whispered as a small smile graced her lips.

Fenris held out his hand, his palm facing up, waiting for hers to rest gently in his.

"Come." He breathed.

**NO! A CLIFFHANGER! **

**I'm sorry! I couldn't write anymore, but I thought you would care for another chapter **

**Don't worry I'm still working, it's just hard to juggle school work and writing stories at the same time **_**Stupid Latin… *Grumble* **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! THANK GOD! *Phew* I don't know why it was so hard to write :P **

**It was fun though, it just took FOREVER! Here is my late chapter for you all, so enjoy! **

**(I don't own anything except my imagination) :D **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts **

"Come." He breathed.

The way he said that sent shivers down Hawkes spine. His eyes beckoned her to come into his arms, and his body language screamed hunger. She wanted to go with him, but this was a matter of pride. He couldn't see her melt like this, even though she wanted too, _and oh how I want to_. Hawke began fidgeting, she didn't know what was stronger, her pride, or her desire. Fenris lowered his hand and simply shrugged, turning away from her. Hawke looked down and began digging her toe into the dirt. _I guess I lost my chance…_ She hoped he would have pulled her over, that would have been a worthy way to fold to him.

The sound of clinking metal drew her attention, and she looked up. Fenris was undressing. Hawke watched in awe, he had already removed his gauntlets and placed them on the ground. Briefly glancing at Hawke, he smirked, and then turned his attention to undoing his belt. Lowering that to the ground, he unfastened the buckles to his chest plate and pulled it over his head. Fenris turned away from her then, his back towards her. He continued by taking off his shirt, revealing the bronze expanse of lyrium infused skin. Fenris rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck to one side, his muscles rippling under his movements. He then proceeded into the water. Leisurely walking into it, Fenris took a breath and dove underwater, disappearing for a moment. Coming back up he sighed in contentment and allowed the water droplets to roll off his body. Hawke watched those droplets in envy, how they effortlessly clung to his smooth skin. One droplet in particular, held her attention. It dripped from his snow white hair, to his cheek, traveling down his neck. Hawke continued watching as it followed the flow of the lyrium on his firm chest, and continued to his toned stomach, disappearing into the water below. Hawke began chewing on her lower lip. Fenris looked up at Hawke and his demeanor became serious once more.

"Hawke… Aria, come." Hawke cheeks began to turn rosy at his words. _He used my first name_. Thinking it over, she snorted. _It's so cliché, using my first name as a ploy to get me to do what he wants…_ Hawke looked over at Fenris' half naked form again. _Damn him for being so smart_. Hawke sighed and began removing her boots and gloves, but definitely not removing her robes. She slowly made her way over to the edge of the water, and looked into the clear sea, watching her reflection.

"Are you sure about this?" Hawke asked, giving Fenris one last chance to back out from this irrational idea. Fenris made his way through the water until he was also at the edge. Hawke looked at him with concern, and waited for Fenris to do something.

"I won't let you drown, you know that." He responded, willing to go halfway, but wanting Hawke to make the genuine effort to get in. Hawke bent down and reached out for Fenris and he grasped he hand pulling her into his arms. Hawke nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, not wanting to watch the liquid below. Holding her close Fenris waded through the water until it was at chest level, Hawke whimpered slightly when it started creeping up her body. She lifted her head and looked sternly at Fenris.

"If you drop me, I swear I will zap you." Fenris chuckled at her childishness.

"Don't worry, you won't drown. Isabella told me that breasts were female's personal floatation devices." Hawke couldn't help but laugh at Fenris' joke; Isabella would say something like that.

"Well, I drowned the last time I was in the water," Hawke retorted "So I think mine may be broken." Amused by Hawkes pun, Fenris slowly released Hawke into the water.

"I want you to float on your back. I will hold you underneath, but I need you to relax." Fenris gently said to Hawke. She nodded acknowledging his command. Relaxing her whole body, Hawke let the water envelop her. Fenris gently pushed her shoulders back so she would lie flat on her back. Hawke felt Fenris' hand travel underneath her, resting on her lower back holding her up. Her head tilted back, water rushing in her ears, panicking, Hawke tried to move away, but Fenris gripped her.

"It's alright, just listen to the water." Fenris said tenderly, easing her back down. Hawke closed her eyes and began thinking. _Its ok Hawke, you can do this. Listen to the water…_ The water rushed in her ears again, and Hawke squeezed her eyes shut. This feels so weird! It was like someone was cupping her ears, all sound being muffled. But it was somehow soothing; it was like the water was whispering something to her. A quiet chorus of murmuring voices all around, and Hawke became completely relaxed. She slowly lulled herself to sleep with gentle thoughts.

_Fenris was right_; Hawke mumbled in her mind _This is wonderful_… Feeling her neck tighten, Hawke tried to move it. However her balance became off, and she began to sink. _Shit. Wait? Where are Fenris' hands?_ Opening her eyes, Hawke began to search for Fenris. Hawke felt arms lift her out of the water, and she looked back at Fenris was simply holding her. Hawke began to glare at Fenris.

"What?" Fenris inquired

"I thought you said you were going to hold me." Hawke said pouting "I almost drowned again." She watched Fenris for his reaction.

"When your body relaxed I let go, that was about an hour ago." Fenris responded. Confused Hawke looked to the sun, he was right; the sun was a few hours away from setting.

"Wait, so you just watched me float for an hour?" Hawke asked. Fenris, seemingly embarrassed, didn't answer and turned his head away. Clearing his throat he responded.

"By letting you go, you were able to float on your own. You know what this means?" Hawke titled her head in confusion, wanting him to elaborate.

"Hawke," He said with a smile "You were swimming." Taking his words in Hawke began to beam with happiness. I was swimming?

Fenris continued "Now that you can float, I can teach you to propel yourself through the water, in time I can teach you everything I know."

Since she was the oldest, Hawke educated herself everything she needed to live. Mother always favorite the twins, I wonder why. Hawke felt touched, no one has ever taken this much time to teach her anything.

"Come on," Fenris said. "Let me teach you a little more before the sun sets, we can camp out here tonight." Hawke simply nodded and resumed the lesson.

For the next few hours, Fenris gave Hawke simple commands, and helped her when necessary. He was very patient, and never once snapped at her. He may have gotten annoyed though when Hawke wanted to name each of the strokes he taught her. Her favorite was the doggie paddle, because it reminded her of Mr. Pickles.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today Hawke. Let's get out and dry off by the fire."

Hawke looked at Fenris with a gentle smile, affection swelling in her heart. Fenris could be so gentle and kind, even if it is awkward at times, it meant so much to Hawke. Especially when mother died, he may not have known what to say, but he knew what to do to help me recover. He let her cry on him, he held her all night, and when she woke up in the morning, he simply left, without a word.

Following him out of the water, Hawke decided to do something. Grabbing his hand Fenris turned back to Hawke. She didn't say a word, and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. Fenris returned the hug after a little bit of hesitation. Hawke pulled away and tugged on his arm.

"Come on, I'm cold! Where is that fire you promised me?" Hawke said with renewed energy. Fenris simply smiled and led her to the camp.

Cuddling a nice warm blanket, Hawke sat near the fire while Fenris was cooking fish on the fire. After a whole day of swimming, Hawkes stomach was aching with hunger, and the fish smelled delicious. Night had fallen and the silence was welcome among the darkness. The wet clothes were hanging on a tree branch to dry, and Fenris and Hawke were wearing some spares.

"The fish are done." Fenris said pulling the fish away from the fire, and handing one to Hawke. She leisurely nibbled on the fish, hungry, but it wasn't the main thing on her mind. Fenris had been very quiet since their hug, and it was quite awkward, again. Hawke cleared her throat, and had an idea of what to talk about.

"So, Fenris… you never told me why you wanted to teach me how to swim." He looked up from the fire, his fish half devoured, wiping away some remaining oil. Placing the fish down, Fenris got up and moved closer to Hawke.

"I wanted to repay you, for your kindness." Fenris murmured while staring at the fire. Hawke furrowed her brow in confusion, what kindness is he mentioning? Seeing her reaction Fenris continued.

"Don't give me that look; you have done everything for me. From carrying my drunken form from the hangman to the mansion, bringing me food occasionally, teaching me how to read, talking to me even after I..." Fenris paused, clenching his fist in anger. Sighing, he gave up and looked directly into her eyes. "I guess it's just my way of saying thank you, for everything, Hawke." Hawke had no idea what to say, this was the first time he had openly said his feelings. Fenris had grown so much, Hawke felt_... I'm still in love with him, that idiot._ Hawke smiled, wiping a stray tear away Hawke simply got up at sat directly in front of him, taking his hand.

"Thank you Fenris, that means a lot to hear you say that, really." Fenris gave an awkward smile and looked down, his bangs shading his face. Saying nothing more, both parted and found a spot on the ground to fall asleep.

**Okay, chapter 4 is done! *cracks knuckles* It's on chapter 5! I'm coming for you! **

**Chapter 5 will be the final chapter, so thanks to everyone who has been reading **

**See you again soon :D**

_**~Ninjapocalypse2**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay, I lied, this isnt the last chapter :P **

**I have been studying for a lot of tests these past weeks so I have been busy! **

**But anyway... :D enjoy it :D**

_**HAWKE POV**_

After parting ways, Hawke laid down to fall asleep, but her mind kept replaying the day's events. The way Fenris softly talked her through the motions, placing gentle touches on her body. Hawke felt her cheeks burning, and she buried herself deeper in her bed role. _Am I senseless for still feeling this way? For me, my feelings towards him never changed. But… What about him? He might have moved on; he could easily fall in to bed with Isabella. But he hasn't, is he waiting for something? Or the right moment? Does he still…?_ A sudden noise pulled Hawke away from her thoughts. She wriggled her body out until only her head was poking out. Scanning the area, Hawke couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Something didn't feel right though, and she didn't like it. Getting completely out of the bed roll, Hawke stood up and hugged herself to keep warm. The cool night air, nipping at her nose and cheeks, was quiet, too quiet. Turning around, Hawke saw Fenris; he was leaning against a rock with his bed role underneath him. He was sound asleep, despite his awkward position. Hawke tiptoed closer to Fenris' sleeping form. Fenris began to stir, and his eyes fluttered open. Focusing on Hawke, he frowned in confusion and his body tensed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just feel a little uneasy... Maybe it's the cold." Hawke said, rubbing her arms to create friction. Fenris sighed in relief, looking around before returning his attention to Hawke.

"Here," Fenris said grabbing a blanket near him, wrapping it around himself, and lifting it open to one side. "You can warm up in the blanket here with me."

Hawke beamed at his offer "Thanks Fenris, I just might take you up on that suggestion." Taking a couple steps forward, Hawke reached for the blanket. Abruptly, a sharp crack rang through her ears, and pain ripped through her skull. Hawke became stunned and fell forward as her vision became dizzy. Hitting the ground, Hawke struggled to look up and saw Fenris scrambling from his place. His eyes were wide with horror as he reached for her. An arrow flew by overhead and pierced itself into Fenris' shoulder, causing him to stumble back. A guttural snarl of fury came from him as he broke off the end of the arrow, throwing it to the ground. Hawke could hear shouting and booming laughter behind her, and she knew who and what they were. _No! More Slavers!_ Hawke thought. And by the sound of it, too many for Fenris to deal with alone! Hawke raked her nails against the dirt, clutching it in a tight fist. Begging herself to move, to do something to aid Fenris, but her body was failing her. Move damn it! Tears began to fall as she pleaded to move. She felt completely helpless, her strength felt as if something was leaching her mana, and she was powerless to do anything about it. Slowly losing consciousness, the last thing she witnessed was Fenris grabbing his sword and hovering protectively above her.

"You will not have her!" Fenris barked, spitting as much hate and venom as he could into his words. More bellowing laughter came behind her when the men heard Fenris' words. With that, Fenris charged behind her into battle with who knows how many men. No longer able to hold out, Hawkes consciousness fell into the dark abyss of the fade.

_**FENRIS POV**_

"You can warm up in the blanket here with me." Fenris said to Hawke, he could tell she was freezing. Hawke seemed to glow with happiness at his offer.

"Thanks Fenris, I just might take you up on that suggestion." Taking a couple steps forward, Hawke reached for the blanket. Something caught Fenris' attention, and it moved briefly behind Hawke. Before Fenris could react, a bolt of lightning shot through the air, and slammed Hawke directly on the back of the head. The power alone was enough to kill someone, but Hawke was still alive, but not conscious for very long. Her eyes glazed over and she fell foreword and hit the ground, hard. She struggled to look at Fenris, her body racked with pain. Fenris tried to reach for her; he needed to get her to safety. An arrow, however, buried itself into his shoulder, making him stumble back. Rage enveloped him as he saw slavers come from every corner, laughing at his pain. Fenris broke the arrow off and roared, showing his fury. Fenris looked down at Hawke and saw her clutching the ground painfully, and tears flowing free. _No! They will not hurt her, I will make them pay!_ Fenris grabbed his sword and stood above her.

"You will not have her!" He roared at the raiders, showing he was not afraid of them. The men laughed again, and one of them called out.

"Hey, Knife ear, is that your wench? I didn't know elves could have human wenches!" The man sneered at Fenris, waiting for a response. Not even hesitating, he charged them, sword overhead. Fenris swung, and cut down the men closest to him. Fenris kept pushing forward, dodging, and slashing a bloody path up. The leader is here somewhere, and it's a mage, I know it! Fenris said in his thoughts. A couple of men rushed him and Fenris looked at the top of the hill, standing there was a mage, calm and collected with his arms crossed, a mask covering his face. With renewed purpose, Fenris kept pushing the men back, needing to go up and kill that accursed mage. Almost there, the mage uncrossed his arms and began mumbling a spell. Raising his sword, Fenris prepared his execution move. The mage released a potent paralyzing hex. Fenris' muscles locked and he couldn't move anymore, his sword stopped just short of the mages face. The slavers surrounded Fenris and one took away his sword. Still unable to move, Fenris fought desperately against the spell, but it was no use.

"What do you say boss?" One of the slavers said. "Is he a keeper?" The mage took off his gloves and placed them upon the ground. Fenris noticed something about the hands though; they were small, dainty even. Removing the helmet, Fenris had confirmed his suspicions, the mage was a woman. She had short cropped orange hair, and dull blue eyes. She was shorter than Fenris, reaching up to his chin._ How could this woman be a leader of slavers?_ Fenris began to get annoyed with these people. The mage stepped forward, close to Fenris' face. She reached up and turned Fenris' head, examining his lyrium scars. The scars began to burn Fenris upon contact with other, unknown human flesh.

"Yeah, this will do. Quite handsome for a knife-ear don't you think?" The mages lips curled up into a wicked sneer. "Maybe I will keep him for myself." Fenris, not frightened by the mages remark, spat at her face. The woman flinched, using her left hand to wipe away the liquid. The men, all amazed at his audacity, backed away from their leader.

"It looks," The mage said glaring at Fenris, "that you need to be taught some manners, dog!" A sharp crack rang as the woman slapped Fenris. Slowly, Fenris lifted his head, glaring darkly. A slaver slowly approached the woman.

"Hey boss, if you get the elf, can we have the bitch down the hill?" Fenris bristled when the man spoke, What? The mage then smiled sweetly at Fenris, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"I don't see why not, fun for everyone." All the men began to cheer as they headed down the hill to retrieve Hawke. For the first time in a long time, Fenris began to feel revulsion deep within him. Fenris traveled a lot with Denarius and saw the horrors the world held. Denarius often let his other men have their way with women if he didn't have use for them, and it was horrid. And these slavers were no different, Hawke was in danger. Fenris' muscles began to ache under the strain of trying to move, but he wouldn't quit. The mage noticed this and smirked, signaling one of her men to come over.

"Now don't get too excited, you will get your turn also. But for now, why don't you just relax." With that, the woman walked away to her other men. Fenris saw Hawke's unconscious form being drug towards him. The man the mage signaled began to chuckle as he got closer to Fenris.

"Don't you worry; we'll take good care of her… But you should really start worrying about yourself." He reached down and pulled out a dagger from his boot, and quickly slashed Fenris' cheek. "The boss likes to make the pretty ones… bleed." Fenris felt the fluid slowly trickle down his face. The mage yelled ahead.

"Come on boys, let's move them to the cave on top, it'll set the mood for us." The slavers grabbed Hawke and started walking up, Fenris tried to keep an eye on her, but they moved too far away. One man grabbed one of Fenris' arms, while one grabbed the other. Fenris decided not to struggle, lest they decide to do something drastic. _Yes, it's better to conserve my energy. If I can break free later, I might be able to get Hawke out. No matter the cost_. Fenris relaxed as he planned out his escape strategy, keeping in mind the most excruciating ways of killing someone, for anyone the dares harm Hawke.

**_HAWKE POV_**

A harsh throb echoed through Hawkes skull. Muffled noises came through as her consciousness began to fade in. Hawke tried to bring up her hand to rub her temples, but she couldn't. Hawke, squinting her eyes, tried to make out her surroundings. It was dark, for the most part, besides a lone torch in the corner if the wall. Wait, where is Fenris? What happened to him? Trying to move again, Hawke felt a cold tug restraining her arm. Swinging her head to the side, Hawke observed that she was chained to the wall. Why did they only chain my left arm? Idiots… Testing the strength of the shackle, Hawke tugged on it with as much strength she could muster. The chain was strong, however with enough force it just might break. Glancing around, Hawke searched about and found a stone a few feet from her. Stretching as far as she could, her fingertips barely brushed the rock. Just a little bit farther… The cold steel began biting into her flesh, blood slowly trickling out of the incisions. Giving up the rock, Hawke pulled herself back, relieving the pain in her wrist. Having an idea, Hawke let the blood seep out of the cut. Hawke began twisting her wrist back and forth. Using the blood as lubricant to try and slip out. With a slick squelch, Hawke escaped from the lone chain. _Hah!_ Hawke thought as she began examining her abused wrist. _I guess that's one way to do it._ Pushing herself off the ground, Hawke brushed the dirt off her butt and looked around. Spotting a door in the far corner, Hawke slowly made her way over. Spotting no lock, she slowly pushed open the rusty old door. Walking out of her cell, Hawke could hear a faint noise in the background, it sounded like shouting. Following her ear, Hawke followed the shouting as it began to get louder. Finally reaching a large door, Hawke put her ear to the door and listened. The yells were the loudest just beyond the door. Taking a deep breath, Hawke gently opened the door, she gasped at the sight in front of her. The room was massive, the roof towered above her and torches illuminated everything. Hundreds of slavers were surrounding the center, cheering on something that was going on. At the edge, a woman was sitting on a throne like chair, observing the center. Curious about what was going on, Hawke climbed up a fallen rock next to her. What Hawke saw, made her heart drop entirely. In the middle, Fenris was standing there, blood everywhere. His gauntlets and armor were missing and he was clutching his shoulder. Fenris' cheek under his left eye was swollen, and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Fenris looked like he had been to hell and back.

Bringing her attention back to the woman on the throne, she had a feral look on her face, ogling Fenris. This woman, she's dangerous, insane! What has she been doing to Fenris? The shouting began to increase, and Hawke returned her attention to the center. Two men began combat with Fenris; they were fully dressed in armor! Fenris looked exhausted, he could barely dodge their blows and they kept on coming. Finally grabbing Fenris' arm, the man broke Fenris' block and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying. Fenris coughed up more blood as he struggled to get up. The woman stood from her chair and the room silenced.

"Over so soon little elf? We have only just begun!" Fenris continued to struggle, but it appears he had nothing left to keep him going.

"It's ok Fenris, just stay down." Hawke whispered feeling as if Fenris' pain were her own. The woman continued.

"Fine then, I guess we will just have to kill the little lady in the other room… Or have our men here have a little fun with her. What do you think little one?" Fenris' body froze and Hawke saw he began to faintly glow. With a renewed strength, Fenris pushed himself to his feet, and he looked directly at the woman."

"As long as I am still standing, you will never hurt her!" Fenris snarled.

**Thanks for reading everyone! See you next time! **

**Review! :D or not, thats cool to ^.^**

_**~Ninjapocalypse2**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Enjoy the conclusion to Swimming Lessons :D **

**Hawke POV**

Hawke silently gasped at Fenris' words, tears trickling in her eyes as her chest began to constrict. For Hawke, the thought of him being in such agony because of her, it's almost like it's herself in that ring being torn apart. The woman on the throne was bristling in resentment from Fenris' words.

"You will obey me!" The mage shrieked bloodlust evident in her gaze. Sending a rock fist at Fenris he was knocked square in the chest, sending him flying. He was barely hanging on to consciousness now. Noticing the mage was on edge, Hawke knew she had to act fast if she wanted to save Fenris. Surveying the area, she noticed that the torches on the roof didn't look very stable. Glancing one last time at the crazy mage, Hawke shot an icicle at a torch. _Come on… Hit!_ The icicle landed on its mark and the torch began to slowly fall out of its holder. Slowly rocking, the torch finally fell out of its placement and descended below. The flaming torch ended up hitting the helmet of a slaver, sparks and ash spraying everywhere. The man began screaming, desperately wiping the flaming material off of him. Grabbing the helmet, the man yanked it off his head and threw it away from him. The helmet bounced away and ended up settling at the edge of the throne. Other men began teasing at the screaming slaver. Bringing her attention back to Fenris, Hawke observed Fenris finally passing out; from pain or exhaustion she didn't know.

"You look ridiculous you pansy! What, did you get a booboo?" Doubling over in laughter the other men started shoving each other. The injured man began to swing blindly around him, trying to land a punch on anyone he could. A fist fight broke out amongst the males causing mass hysteria. The woman spun around to the direction of the fight. _Good, she's distracted!_ Hawke began to slowly climb down from her perch, she knew she only had one chance to grab Fenris, and she needed to time it just right! Stopping for a brief moment, Hawke watched as a man picked up a helmet and absentmindedly chucked it in the air. She watched as it flew through the air, and hit the mage square in the face. The woman shrieked as she summons flames to her hands, throwing them to the middle of the brawl. She didn't even hesitate as she began shouting.

"How dare you! All of you! Who started this?"

Grabbing the blinded man, a couple of slavers heaved the man to the ground. Burned even worse from the flames of the mage, you can still perceive the fear evident in his face. The mage continued.

"A couple of you stay here and watch the elf. The rest of you, come with me and let me show you what happens when anyone defies me." She turned and walked swiftly to a door directly behind the throne, the men quickly following behind her, dragging the burnt man behind them. His screams of protest disappearing, as his form is pulled behind the large door. Feeling only a moment of sorrow for the man, Hawke quickly hid behind a pillar, only four men had stayed behind and were taking a moment to check their wounds and compose them-selves. Hawke began to draw mana, in order to cast a spell. _Shit, I don't have a lot of energy. Maybe enough for two decent spells… three if I'm lucky_.

The slavers began walking over to Fenris, who was still unconscious. A sudden shriek echoed throughout the cave, chilling Hawke to the bone, she could only imagine the brutalities that witch could be placing on the man. The men also paused and Hawke knew that was her signal. Hawke began to sprint to Fenris and the slavers noticed her immediately, running at the elf also. _Not a chance_! Hawke thought as she used telekinetic burst, thrusting the men violently back, and then quickly silencing them with a cone of cold, halting them all together. Quickly rushing to Fenris' side, Hawke lifted his head to lap.

"Fenris!" Hawke whispered. Surveying his wounds quickly, Hawke began murmuring a healing spell. Cuts, bruises, and bones began to mend quickly. Fenris began to stir as she finally ran out of energy. Panting heavily, Hawke began to shake Fenris. His eyes, barely opening, gazed up at Hawke.

"Hawke?" Fenris croaked, his voice raw. "What happened? Are you alright?" His fingers gently brushed her cheek, his eyes searching her delicate face. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Hawke gave his had a reassuring squeeze before she lifted Fenris' head from her lap and attempts to lift him to his feet.

"I'm fine! But we need to get out of here. I don't know when the others will come back, and neither of us are in any condition to fight." Hawke responded with a rough whisper. Hawke swung Fenris' arm around her shoulders, encouraging him to move as quickly as he can. Fenris responded with a groan as he clutched his side. Hawke reached the door she came out from in the first place.

"I think there is a door that leads to the outside through here." Hawke said as she leaned Fenris against the wall to open the door. Slowly pulling it open, Fenris began to talk.

"If there was an exit, why didn't you take it in the first place?" Hawke didn't even bother looking at him when she responded.

"There is no way I would leave you." Fenris pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Hawke by the arm.

"Were still in danger, I can barely walk! Why did you risk coming back for me?" The anger and confusion obvious in his tone. The low groan of a door opening was heard, and Hawke felt a terrifying chill crawl inside her as she realized, it was right behind her. Slowly turning her head she met the terrifying gaze of the mage returning to the room. Grabbing Fenris, she pushed through the door as she heard the woman scream.

"Don't let them escape!"

The sound of metal pounding the ground filled the cave as men emptied into the chamber. Ushering Fenris through, she slammed the door and used the last of her energy to freeze the hinges. "As long as I'm still standing, she won't have you." Fenris' eyes grew wide as her words sunk in; realizing Hawke heard what he had said to the mage. Quicker than she had anticipated, men began banging on the door, trying to break in. Glancing around, Hawke spotted the lone torch that was opposite of her cell. From the light she could see a hall way, and the only way to escape. It was not wide enough for both and awfully dim. Hawke took a breath as she went first. Fenris followed her lead, snaking through the twisting passage.

"There!" Hawke said as she saw a faint speckle of light shining through the gaps of an exit. She felt Fenris grab her hand from behind and hold it firmly. Just as she grasped the handle of the door, the cave rumbled as she heard an explosion somewhere behind them.

"The mage must have broken through the door… Go Hawke, Now!" Fenris shouted, grabbing the door handle, and yanking it hard. Sunlight poured into the hall and Hawke was blinded, shielding her eyes as Fenris forced her through. Fenris closed the door hastily and turned to face Hawke. The door led outside, but there was only a small space to stand before it turned into a straight drop into the dark waters below. Only a small path led down the side of the mountain, immediately to their right.

"Is that the only path?" Hawke examined, testing how sturdy the path was.

"I don't think we have the luxury of finding another." Fenris said as he took the lead as they began slowly following the path. Hawke's worries began to grow as she started evaluating their current situation. _One, I have no mana left. Two, Fenris is injured. Three, we have no weapons._

The last door they came through, blew into the waters below and out stepped the mage with her face and hands covered in blood. _Four, our enemy is a ruthless woman with an army of slavers_. The woman didn't even say anything as she turned, her lips curled into a wicked sneer. Only two slavers followed her as she hiked down the same path. From the looks of it, their wrists were cut and magic was flowing forth, surrounding the mage. _Shit, and five, she's a blood mage_. A low moan came behind her, Hawke new what it was; two demons had blocked their path. Fenris moved closer to her, they were screwed.

"Now, little girl?" The mage said sweetly still walking towards them. "Just hand over my little elf and I promise, your death will be swift." She was now directly in front of Hawke, staring at her straight in the eyes. The smell of blood and magic wafted around her, a putrid smell. Hawke only chuckled as she shook her head.

"Up yours!" Hawke cried as she grabbed the mage and pulled her over the edge. Hawke struggled midair with the mage as she clawed and shrieked at Hawke. I hope I bought Fenris enough time to escape. Hawke thought as she smashed into the freezing water.

**FENRIS POV**

Fenris could only look on as he saw Hawke pull that witch over the edge, and hearing the splash as she hit the water.

"You idiot!" Fenris roared as he pulled off his shirt, and jumped off of the cliff, narrowly missing the claw of a demon reaching for him. Bracing himself, he hit the water and he was instantly ice-cold from the water. The murky water was obscuring his view, barely seeing a couple feet in front of him. He kept searching, only coming up to breath. But slowly, the truth began to sink in; she was nowhere to be found. She can't swim, and that witch was holding her down. She- Fenris' muscles began to cramp from the chilling water. Finding the shore, Fenris pulled his weak, numb body from the water. Finally collapsing onto the shore, he began to unravel.

"Damn it, Hawke! Why…" Tears gathered In the corners of his eyes. The realization of Hawke being gone tore through him, he was alone, just as he found his happiness, his Hawke. Her eyes, her voice, and kindness, all of them won him over. She was the only good thing in his life, she was his life.

"Why?" Fenris roared, slamming his fists to the ground. The sand absorbing the impact, denying the pain he wanted.

"What?" A clear voice rang in his ears. Freezing for a moment, Fenris drew his head up. Hawke was standing only a few feet away, she was visibly shaking; her robes soaked in water, were torn and shredded. Her hair was wet and strewn across her face, bruises and cuts across her body. And to Fenris, she never looked so beautiful as she did then.

HAWKE POV

Fenris was gaping at her; Hawke had been trying to find that path up the mountain when she heard Fenris' shouts. Running to the beach, Hawke found him on the ground, soaking wet. Hawke began walking toward Fenris, stopping when he groggily pushed himself to his feet. His face was burning with rage and Hawke new she was going to get a lecture. Hawke cut him off.

"Sorry! I had to make a split decision and I—"

"Shut up." Fenris whispered as he silenced her with his lips covering hers. Hawke responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Both pulled away after a few moments, Fenris pulled her into a hug, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"I thought I lost you." Fenris whispered, his lips brushing her neck. Hawke snickered slightly as she pulled Fenris up to look into his eyes, supping his face into her hands.

"You are going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me" Hawke kissing Fenris tenderly on his lips. "Because guess what, I swam to shore!"

"I hope you don't think you're done with your lessons though, I have a lot more to teach you." Fenris' voice dropped an octave as he whispered in her ear, His hot breath causing Hawke to shiver.

"Let's go back to Kirkwall, we can finish there." Hawke said with a saucy wink, and they started their long journey back to Kirkwall.

"THE END"

"And that's how our dear broody elf, taught the champion how to swim." Varric said, concluding his story with a bow. Patrons of the Hanged man started clapping when his story ended.

"Wait, what about sex?" Isabella prodded Varric, "Didn't you write a sex scene? You know they totally had sex." Varric laughed and patted Isabella on the back.

"Don't worry Rivani, I knew you would want to write that scene, so I left it up to you." Isabella's smirk grew wide.

"Well, then I better get started." She said as she sauntered up the stairs.

"Varric!" Hawke yelled from across the room. "That so did not happen! Yes, he taught me how to swim, but we never got caught by slavers! Where in the world did you add that in?" Hawke asked exasperated.

"Hawke, you of all people should know that people love drama. Who would want to read a crappy story that just involved broody teaching you how to swim? I wouldn't." Varric said, arching his eyebrow at Hawke. She threw up her hands in defeat.

"Alright, but I am not going to be to one to tell Fenris…" Hawke said as she left the hanged man. Varric, smiled at Hawkes shuttle threat. Knowing that by the time tomorrow rolls around, Isabella will have finished her special scene, and he's going to have her tell it, in complete detail.

**Thanks everyone that read my story!**

**It was alot of fun to write, sorry it took so long to update :P**

**Anyways, please review :D**

**Im going to keep writing so keep a look out **

**-_Ninjapocalypse2_**


End file.
